


EXO (Drabble Collection)

by Ti_MaxFire



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Love Confessions, M/M, Seduction, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:19:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4079410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ti_MaxFire/pseuds/Ti_MaxFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles... What else to describe?</p><p>ATTENTION PLS!!!!    </p><p>ORIGINAL RUSSIAN TEXT's AUTHOR is      !!!!! NATHANIEL - 2 !!!!!   (He is my "DELIGHT"!!!)</p><p>I'm only a modest translator. ^__^))))</p><p>DO NOT FORGET!   COMMENTS ENGINE PROCESS!   iT'S ALWAYS WELCOME!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seduction.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you'll like it! ^__^

\- No, no, no, Hyung! It's wrong chord! - Lay blankly doesn't understands, why instead of using his own guitar, Chan Yeol dramatically undermines from a chair, walks right behind Lay's back and leans to him, and uncomfortably breathes in the ear: - It has to sound like this. - and even puts his huge paws on top of Lay's hands. Lay just doesn't have any guess.

And Lay is a little confused by the idea of how it all goes. But it looks even better, because it's fucking Winter now, and he freezes in this Korea all the time, and Chan Yeol's hands are so hot, and he, whole himself is hot. It feels like a fonit heat from him. Lay even distantly thinks that it's nice to cuddle with Chan Yeol in this weather. As with a big dog, for example.

In the Lay's inner world Chan Yeol's ears immediately growing big as a Labrador's and his long beige tail starting to agitatedly bashing on his thighs. Lay thinks it's funny, and he quietly sniffs.

\- Hyung? - It turns out, but Chan Yeol has already managed to retreat and even sit down at his place.  
Lay smiles softly and objects against Chan Yeol's view. Although it should have been done more than five minutes ago:  
\- But this chord sounds better.  
\- Tragically. - Chan Yeol corrects him.  
\- Better. - Lay agrees.  
Chan Yeol sighs and even almost rolls his eyes. But - Almost. And Lay smiles again.

Chan Yeol behaves strangely. If only Lay could increasingly pay attention to the nuances of other people's behavior, he would, probably, have noticed these changes. And so he hears about it from Tao and he is very surprised of course.  
\- In what?  
According to his words - Chan Yeol is still the same Labrador, as a week and a month, and two months ago.  
\- Well, he always follows you as a dog's tail. - Tao shrugs, - And watching so sad.  
Lay shakes his head:  
\- Koreans, in principle, are strange people.  
Tao looses himself in thoughts when he looks somewhere to the side of Se Hun and then he nods:  
-Yes, it seems so.  
Chan Yeol is coming to them and hugging Lay from the side of his back. Lay doesn't like how small and fragile he starts to feel himself near Chan Yeol, but it's still damn hateful Winter outside, and sweatshirt doesn't warm him up quite well.

\- Hyung, hyung, hyung!  
\- Mmmm? - Lay turning around and trying to listen to a long tirade in Korean, but understands just a few words from it, which don't provide him a full picture of the whole meaning. - Excuse me, but, could you speak a little slowly, please? I don't understand.

Chan Yeol is obviously embarrassed. He looks down and hesitates a little. It seems that words he just blurted out, were blurted out precisely because it was too embarrassing to say them slowly, and because Chan Yeol was afraid to change his mind.  
Lay recalls a custom how to show the encourage to the Juniors and then he gently touches Chan Yeol's hand. And Junior breathes out resignedly and slowly, like a rap he reads. Separately and clearly he says:  
\- Hyung, could you help me with the choreography, please? I'm terribly confused in the dance movement of arms and legs. And everything is bad. And Kim Jong In, such a Brute, said ... - Lay is no longer understands the meaning of words because Chan Yeol accelerates the rate of speech in twice. But the main idea of the speech he's caught and that's why he gently smiles.

\- No problem. Right now?  
Chan Yeol fiercely nods, still embarrassed and looking down at his feet.  
They go to the studio, and now Lay coming from the side of Chan Yeol's back, occasionally barking "Stop!" and correcting his endless limbs. Lay even have to embrace him a little, but it's still so fucking cold outside and Chan Yeol is so flurried after training and also he is hot as an oven.  
They end up with dance training after midnight, and Chan Yeol immensely grateful.  
\- Hyung, I pay today!  
Lay blinks uncomprehendingly.  
\- Well, I made it finally! - Chan Yeol smiles slyly and peacefully, - We must celebrate it somehow.

Lay and Alcohol are bad friends. That means that Lay likes Alcohol, but Alcohol is clearly doesn't like him - because Lay immediately feels himself a moron-moron, and wants to climb on the table and dance. And Lay even almost climbs on it, but Chan Yeol is very timely intercepts him and with eyes became round 'cause of surprising situation, fixes him back on the chair.  
\- What the f.ck is going on, Hyung? - Chan Yeol asks.  
Lay smiles to him drunkenly and happily. And sighs. He feels warmth from alcohol, but he wants even more warmth. And he sits down on to Chan Yeol's knees, wrapping an arms around his neck, and then disables. Right on the very warm and cozy Chan Yeol, with wide opened mouth from the final stage of shock.

\- Hyung. - Chan Yeol sighs and sits right in front of him. There are nobody else in the studio, because the manager brought two of them to record their parts and drove away to take a pair of the other guys from EXO. The sound engineers didn't deign to come yet.  
\- Mmm?  
Chan Yeol takes Lay's hand in his huge palms, and Lay has a small complexes about his own small-size. However, after a few moments Lay harshly stops to be interested in it, because Chan Yeol puts his face in Lay's hands and inhales wearily-forlornly.  
\- Chan Yeol?  
\- I'm, fucking, tried everything! - Chan Yeol suddenly begins to complain, - I was trying to do it romantically! Please, notice it - romantically! I've tried to cuddle to you when we practiced with guitars. I've embraced you constantly. I got fucking exhausted to lick my lips seductively and demonstrate to you my biceps, and wag my bum! I even slipped deliberately when we practiced in a dance studio. Only together - just you and me! - And I dropped myself on you...

Lay remembers how painful he hited his own forehead to Chan Yeol's chin, and curves a face. Psychosomatic echoes of experienced impressions break through Lay's forehead.  
\- ... I even dragged you to drink with me. I was desperate, and then I decided to covet dirty to you! Hyung! Are you absolutly impenetrable?! - The last words sound to an octave higher, and particularly pitiful.

Chan Yeol looks accusingly and resentfully.  
Lay tries to analyze his speech. "I tried everything..." What - everything?!  
\- Oh... - Lay says.  
\- It came, finally?! - Chan Yeol clarifies resignedly.  
\- Did you try to seduce me? - Lay wonders.  
Chan Yeol grabs his shoulders and shakes him with a quiet howling.  
\- YES!  
\- Oh... - Lay says, - it didn't work well.  
Chan Yeol puts his hands down. And his, imagined by Lay, Labrador's tail droops down sadly.

Lay snorts, sighs, sighs again, but though he leaning closer to Chan Yeol and almost touching his cheek with lips and whispers quietly:  
\- Do you want me to show you how it has to be?


	2. A Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim JongIn / Oh SeHun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment are welcome!

Actually, that fact that JongIn is kissing him, already strongly changes SeHun's world view. To be honest, that fact punches away the ground from under his feet and causes some conflicting desires.

For example: To scream like a girl, and charge a fist in a bottom jaw to brazen guy, like a real man. Although it's not so especially controversial. And it makes sense to produce whole this in reverse order ...

But until SeHun scrolling all these philosophical constructions in his mind, JongIn steps back. SeHun spens a few precious seconds of time in a regret that he is not Tao. He'd kept his head and screamed, and knocked JongIn, and maybe even did that all at the same time. And deal is not even in the martial arts, it's a natural talent - Tao definitly may show a highest master class in performance of fucking bullshit.  
\- You are such an asshole! - SeHun says this with exaggeratedly calm voice.  
JongIn's face - a palette of emotions.  
With his two own emotions SeHun had never dreamed of such facial expression, so he doesn't understand the reaction to his words, untill JongIn doesn't pout lips resentfully. So, behold, it's already something familiar (he sees this every morning at the Chinese mug, so he identifies it.)

\- What? - Sehun asks, a little assertively, just in case.  
And JongIn looks sad.  
\- Why did you do that? - SeHun precizes.  
And JongIn utters:  
\- Well, I like you, actually.  
\- Aaaa... - SeHun says and blinking often-frequently, because this begins to be clear for him and the a poor world view certainly will never be the same.


	3. Poetry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luhan/MinSeok
> 
> ORIGINAL RUSSIAN TEXT's AUTHOR is !!!!! NATHANIEL - 2 !!!!! (He is my "DELIGHT"!!!)
> 
> I'm only a modest translator. ^__^))))
> 
> DO NOT FORGET! COMMENTS ENGINE PROCESS! iT'S ALWAYS WELCOME!

***  
\- But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and MinSeok is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief.

MinSeok wants to ask: "What the Hell?" Or even express this more roughly, in the style of "makne-line" with cheery cuss out. But MinSeok is very polite, calm and balanced. So, just in case he standing at the window and asks:  
\- Luhan, you all right?

Han somehow looks at him as at the Archfoe, then clears his throat and not rising from the position of "Stand on one knee," continues to broadcast: 

\- That thou her maid art far more fair than she:  
Be not her maid, since she is envious;  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green  
And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.  
It is my MinSeok, O, it is my love!

MinSeok is hand over nerves at the moment when Lujan says of virgin, and then unwittingly breaks:  
\- Wwwhhhaaaaat ???!!!  
The decent manners persuade MinSeok to use the wording: "Excuse my, what?", but the emotions need to go out in the rough youth slang ... and in the output this obtained somehow not very good.

Han has a face of disgruntled cat, as like as somebody had just took away his fish cutlet which was honestly stolen. However, it is quickly replaced by "Everything is ashes"  
\- Well...? - Luhan asks irritably.  
\- This is... Excuse me, what happens? - Decent manners take precedence over MinSeok.  
\- Read a poems to you, what else? - it's like for imbecile. Really...  
\- Oh, - MinSeok mumbles. The situation becomes clearer and he tries again: - And what for?  
Luhan rolls his eyes, snorts and finally rises from the floor:  
\- Because it's the courtship...


	4. Splinter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JonhIn/D.O. ChanYeol/BaekHyun
> 
> STILL!!! ORIGINAL RUSSIAN TEXT's AUTHOR is !!!!! NATHANIEL - 2 !!!!! (My lovely "DELIGHT"!!!)
> 
> I'm still a modest translator. ^^
> 
> DO NOT FORGET! COMMENTS are ALWAYS WELCOME!

***  
Not to say that KyungSoo have ever had a problem with other guys. And if it were so, then they were resolved quickly because to his small growth and the pop-eyed appearance were applied heavy fists and four years in boxing section.  
Moronic Park Chan, for example, quickly perceived a right hook on his face and since that time he preferred jiving from a safe distance or from behind BaekHuyng's back, which also owned a Martial Arts despite the small growth and cute appearance. And BaekHuyng basically worked by legs.  
And here is an elementary logic: BaekHuyn's legs are longer than KuyngSoo's hands.  
But KuyngSoo was hardly friends with BaekHuyng ( some kinda club of solidarity: "I am still grow and soon will definitely become higher"), so there were really no problems with the guys, and finally Park Chan quickly became something familiar and even entertaining in its own way.  
But once, when it was not perfect (in fact it was a crappy) day in KuyngSoo's life became THIS guy. And THIS guy embodied everything that KuyngSoo didn't like in the other males: tall height, plastic movements of predator, tanned skin, perfection of a pretty face, exaggerated insolence with a bonus in the form of disrespect for elders, and his deep voice (In due time Park Chan was saved only because of its terrible pale mug, elephant ears and gracefulness of a drunken giraffe).  
Generally, KuyngSoo wasn't inclined to dwell on the others, especially if they enrage. And he hoped to ignore that pain in the ass too, only once gave him a heavy disapproved stare. But...  
That Splinter decided otherwise. Splinter also had a heavy tenacious look. And in the second week during freshman stayed at the university KuynSoo began to sensate a light migraines and feeling that eyes will drill his nape, then THAT get to the brain and devour it as fuck.  
And then Splinter comes to KuyngSoo and make it even worse:  
\- Hi. My name is JongIn. And I like you.


	5. Winter Sea.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JongIn/SeHun
> 
> current music: Greyson – Winter Sea  
> strongly recomended (by Nathaniel-2)
> 
> STILL!!! ORIGINAL RUSSIAN TEXT's AUTHOR is !!!!! NATHANIEL - 2 !!!!! (My lovely "DELIGHT"!!!)  
> I'm still a modest translator. ^^
> 
> DO NOT FORGET! COMMENTS are ALWAYS WELCOME!

***  
Sehun is wrap himself up in a big sweater which ridiculously hanging on his skinny shoulders, and watch the way JongIn comes to the water's edge and then bounces a few steps back. JongIn is terribly ridiculous and looks like a first-grader. What is, in fact, in his normal life doesn't happens (yeah, the man who scratches his heel even elegantly, as if he posing for Vogue).  
More useful for Sehunu would be a jacket and scarf. And cap. And mittens. And a couple of rugs. And a thermos with mulled wine. Or a liter of cognac. And still a good idea to get hold of a hot meal.  
But he has only a rented car, thrown a few hundred meters away on the sidelines. This white Tayota, killed by time, looks like a corp of Seagull from a distance. And JongIn in a coat with a high collar. JongIn, who plays with the waves.  
A cold north wind. Rumples hair. Throws a strands in his eyes. It smells of salt.  
Not that SeHun enjoys to be here. True. It's dank. And not the month of May. The chronic lack of sleep. Clothes is too light. And he wants to eat.  
But in general - he enjoys.  
Because JongIn turns over his shoulder, laughing and waving to him, says, "come here". And also here is quiet, and the air smells of freedom till the pain in the lungs.


End file.
